


cold no more

by Ralph_E_Silvering



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is 9 and cold, M/M, Obi-Wan gives the best hugs, Pre-Slash, Space is cold, on the way to Naboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralph_E_Silvering/pseuds/Ralph_E_Silvering
Summary: 9-year-old Anakin Skywalker has been cold since the moment he left Tatooine. On the way from Coruscant to Naboo, a surprising person finally warms him up.





	cold no more

Anakin Skywalker was pretty sure Obi-Wan Kenobi didn’t like him.

He didn’t really blame the young Jedi. Besides, he thought he had been growing on Qui-Gon’s apprentice. Obi-Wan had sat with him outside the Jedi Council’s chambers while they waited to be summoned, and patiently answered all of Anakin’s many questions about the Jedi Temple ( _it’s the home of all Jedi Knights_ ), and the Jedi in masks who stood guard outside the doors ( _they wield yellow lightsabers and make sure young Jedi aren’t misbehaving_ ), and even on whether Obi-Wan thought Padmé was beautiful ( _he hadn’t noticed_ ).

Anakin had been impressed because Obi-Wan hadn’t lost his temper once, or even looked annoyed at Anakin’s questions. Usually grown-ups told Anakin to stop pestering them after the tenth question, and even his mother told him that sometimes observing before asking questions was better.

But then Qui-Gon had stood before the Council, in that high, cold, scary room filled with people who all looked disapproving, and told them he would take Anakin as his Padawan learner.

Heard him only remember Obi-Wan when the other Jedi Masters reminded him that he already had an apprentice.

“Obi-Wan is ready to take the Jedi Trials,” Qui-Gon had said, dismissively, in response.

Anakin had been reassured by Qui-Gon’s strong hands on his shoulders, but he could feel Obi-Wan’s shock, his flare of hurt, as strongly as if they were his own. He knew, instinctively, that they were Obi-Wan’s feelings, like he had always known what his mother was feeling. That hurt lingered for only a moment before it vanished, and Anakin felt nothing further.

He shivered. It was so cold on this planet.

But Obi-Wan had avoided him after that and Anakin overheard him tell Qui-Gon that he was dangerous. That _Anakin_ was dangerous. He didn’t feel dangerous. And he hadn’t meant to hurt Obi-Wan.

He thought he was beginning to like Obi-Wan. So, he hugged Artoo and asked Qui-Gon what midiclorions were, and then he spent the rest of the time before take-off following Obi-Wan around, asking whether he could touch his braid. There were beads in it and his hair looked soft.

“No, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said quietly, firmly. “Please go sit in the main cabin and buckle up. We’re about to depart.” That accent of his, crisp and elegant, and one which Anakin had never heard on Tatooine, was musical but his words made Anakin drop his eyes and scuffle his shoes.

He chanced another glance up at Obi-Wan. The young man’s blue-grey eyes looked sad and puzzled.

Anakin mumbled, “Sorry,” and fled, feeling Obi-Wan’s confusion following after him.

One of the other handmaidens came to find Anakin when the ship finally dropped out of hyperspace. She informed him that Qui-Gon said to stay where he was and try and get some sleep. “It’s night on Theed now,” the hooded woman explained. “The capital city of Naboo. We will wait until morning before we land.” She handed Anakin a blanket before returning to her queen.

Artoo and Jar Jar had wandered off somewhere, and neither Qui-Gon or Padmé came to get him, so Anakin curled up under the blanket and tried to sleep.

But he was cold, so cold. He couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned. Wondered if Padmé liked the japor necklace he’d carved her. Wondered what Qui-Gon was doing. Wondered whether Obi-Wan was still mad at him. Wondered what his mother was doing. Wondered why no one came to talk to him.

Space was so cold and silent. And he was all alone.

“Anakin?” Warm hands tugged the blanket away from his face and touched his cheeks. “Why are you crying? What’s wrong?”

Anakin looked up to see Obi-Wan’s concerned face staring down at him. He tried to stifle a sob and opened his mouth to say that he was fine. He was nine, not a baby.

But then Obi-Wan’s arms were around him, pulling him close, and tucking Anakin’s head under his chin. And Anakin could feel Obi-Wan again, as warm and comforting as his hug.

Anakin wrapped his hands tightly around the young man and held on. If Obi-Wan noticed the wetness against his shirt from Anakin’s tears, he didn’t let on.

“Qui-Gon sent you to check on me?” Anakin asked, when he thought his voice wouldn’t shake so much. He nuzzled further into Obi-Wan’s arms, felt his steady heartbeat under his cheek.

“No, I – ” Obi-Wan cleared his throat. “Yes, yes he did.”

Anakin thought about Obi-Wan’s hesitance. “Are you still angry at me, Obi-Wan?” he asked, his voice small. If Obi-Wan pulled away, left him cold and alone again, Anakin didn’t think he could bear it.

Obi-Wan’s arms tightened around him. “I was never angry at you, little one,” he promised quietly.

“Okay, good,” Anakin murmured, feeling his eyes getting heavy with sleep.

He felt Obi-Wan stand up from his crouch, Anakin in his arms, before he sat down again, cramming himself in the seat Anakin had been curled up in.

Anakin wound his limbs around the older man, felt Obi-Wan wedge the blanket around him once more, and sighed happily.

“Better, Anakin?” Obi-Wan’s voice held amusement. And the way he said Anakin’s name made the boy want to get him to say it over and over again.

“Mm hmm,” Anakin murmured, drifting into peaceful sleep. He was finally warm enough.

 

The End


End file.
